Wevid, Trapped!
by Les Miz Girl
Summary: One-Shot. What happens when Jeff, Nick, Kurt and Blaine try to get Wes and David together.


**Hey guys :) This is my attempt at writing a Wes and David Fanfic. Please feel free to comment and tell me if im doing anything wrong :)**

* * *

><p>Wes and David were on their way to the Warblers practise when Wes stopped mid step. "I forgot my gavel!" And with that, Wes had turned around and had sprinted back to his room. David sighed and started walking to the practise.<p>

Wes had started banging his gavel down on the desk. Jeff, Nick, Kurt and Blaine stopped talking and making plans for a double date. Wes was glad that the four were actually paying attention. David got up and yelled for everyone to be quite. Wes looked over at his best friend and sighed. Wes looked back to the Warblers and started the meeting.

After the meeting ended Wes and David were walking back to their shared room. Wes was telling David about how he had purchased another gavel to be with 'Bangy' as Wes liked to call it. They got to the room just as Nick and Jeff came running down the hall both armed with nerf guns. Wes opened the door and ran to the cupboard. He pulled out two nerf guns, throwing one to David and then they went out into the hall and started chasing Nick and Jeff.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Wes, Nick, Jeff and David were in Blaine's and Kurt's room. The two weren't too happy that their room was being destroyed but they were happy that their friends were there. Jeff was sitting on Nick's lap while Kurt was sitting on Blaine's. Wes and David were sitting side by side, nerf guns still in their hands. "You know Wes, Dave, you two would make a good couple." Kurt commented. Wes and David instantly started going on about how they were both straight and how they both had girlfriends.<p>

"We do have an epic bromance though. Wes and David all the way !" Wes laughed at David's large grin.

Just then Jeff started laughing. Him and Nick had been whispering quietly together. "We just figured out your guys couple name." Jeff explained to the four confused boys.

"WEVID!" Both Jeff and Nick shouted at the same time. Kurt and Blaine started laughing, they had already gone through this, ending with Klaine. Wes looked bright red and David had fallen on the floor. Jeff and Blaine high- fived each other as David got off the floor.

"David! You had to tell them about our bromance." Wes groaned and everyone laughed.

"We were gonna find out eventually. At least now we know." Kurt said between laughing and trying to hold onto Blaine to stop from falling off the bed.

Blaine agreed with Kurt and Wes and David got up and left the room.

* * *

><p>The next day Wes was walking beside David when it happened. They walked into one of the common rooms where Nick and Jeff started singing Love is In The Air. After they finished Kurt and Blaine broke into a cover of I'll Cover You off RENT. Wes looked at David who looked pretty pissed off. They both stormed off in the other direction while the four boys stopped singing. They looked at each other, deciding it was time for plan two.<p>

* * *

><p>A week later and there had been no more singing of love songs. They were all in the Warbler's practise room when Kurt came running in late. Blaine ran in after him. They were both saying that Jeff and Nick were busy and they couldn't come to practise. Wes and David looked at each other and sighed. They knew that the boys had only just gotten together but they needed them for practise. They told Thad to make sure none of the boys left and went to find Jeff and Nick.<p>

Wes heard moaning coming from inside a closet. He motioned to David who went and opened the door. Suddenly the two boys got pushed into the closet and they heard the door lock. Wes groaned and slid down so he was sitting on the floor. David joined him a second later.

"What do we do now?" Wes asked.

"I have no clue. But I do know that if they don't let us out anytime soon I will get mad." Wes laughed at this, knowing how bad David can get. They sat in comfortable silence for around a few minutes. The taped moans filling the air until David kicked it and it turned off.

Wes couldn't believe he was trapped in a closet with his best friend. He had started to develop stronger feelings for David but he knew David was straight. What David didn't know is that Wes had broken up with his girlfriend. Wes looked over at his friend. He thought David was perfect in so many different ways. What Wes didn't know was that David was thinking the same thing about him. David was looking at Wes wondering how he had gotten such a great friend. He had broken up with his girlfriend the day earlier and was waiting for the right time to tell Wes. Even though David thought Wes was straight.

Half an hour later Wes was asleep. David had taken his coat and placed it over Wes's slim body. David was staring at the boy he loved. He thought to himself that he should tell Wes that he loved him when the boy awoke. David just smiled and lay down next to Wes. He fell asleep shortly after.

When Wes awoke, David was staring at him. "Wes. I love you." Wes just stared at his friend. David then realised what he had said. "Crap! I'm sorry Wes I didn't mean to tell you like-" David was cut off by a pair of lips covering his own. He responded into the kiss just as the cupboard door opened. "FINALLY!" They both pulled back to the Warblers cheering loudly.

Jeff, Nick, Kurt and Blaine were cheering the loudest as they were the ones who got the two together.

Wes and David grinned at each other. Wes leaned in and whispered into David's ear

"I love you too."


End file.
